


The "Long Black" drabble

by 36degreecelcius



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Latte - Freeform, Long Black, Multi, Puppies, black - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36degreecelcius/pseuds/36degreecelcius
Summary: It would have been perfect





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote before bed. Please excuse the language.  
> Also, I was listening to Vixx' instrumental version of "Fantasy."

A cup of latte on a rainy day, I thought—perfect.

A sheet of fog powdered the whole scenario.

Hey, wanna go out? I was asked. The voice was friendly and soothing, blending in well with the soft shade and the minimalistic style of the decorations. The clothes were cream-white, the shoes were of leather, the whole appearance complimented the skin. The hair was nicely done, and the eyes were sharp as needles, staring through my soul as the soothing voice lured me into the pearl-white car. My chests were pounding, warmed up—touched—the way they had always been, I saw a smile on those thin lips, and the slim fingers traced down my thighs…

We then stopped, at the place.

What is this place? I questioned.

You’ll see. That was all I got. Oh, and a smile.

We walked in. I started looking around instead of helping with the room reservation. There was a tiny, cute wooden model of a puppy rested on the tiny, cute coffee table at a corner of the lobby, designed to match with the medium sized set of sofas surrounding it. Schemed cushions and pillows scattered on the area, convincing the guests to feel more comfortable. On the used-to-be black walls were paintings, or photographs, of more puppies in various different manners, though, paintings or photographs as they were, some of the furry animals looked rather calm and elegant. I tried a closer observation, mesmerized and absorbed by the arts. Finally, I noticed the chandelier, hanging down at the center of the room; a charm of a creature which I’d thought was a wolf—it was actually a hyena—could be spotted. It was well crafted and decorated…

Shall we?

Our eyes met, I blinked, and felt the hand on mine, and the soft, bed sheet underneath.

Wait. I pled. Can we…talk, first?

Sure. There was no surprise, rather, understanding. The voice even contained a slight laughter.

What’s your favorite color?

…Black.

Why?

I…think it’s pure. -Er than any other.

Even purer than white?

Yes.

That’s too bad. I wear white.

I…never blame you.

I see.

…

Then, you might want to close your eyes.

As we reached the end, I did. And saw an empty room wherein I was left alone in silence for the last time.

A cup of Long Black on a rainy day, I thought—would have been perfect.


End file.
